Simplify the expression. $ (-3q^{4}-6q^{3}) - ( 7q^{4}-4q^{3}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-3q^{4}-6q^{3}) + (-7q^{4}+4q^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3q^{4}-6q^{3} - 7q^{4}+4q^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 q^4} - \color{#DF0030}{6 q^3} - {7 q^4} + \color{#DF0030}{4 q^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 -7 ) q^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-10q^{4}-2q^{3}$